This invention relates to track lighting fixtures, more particularly this invention relates to track lighting fixtures wherein the lamp contained therein is easily replaceable.
Track lighting and track lighting systems have become popular in recent years. Such systems include a track which is mounted on a ceiling or a wall and a variety of fixtures which mount physically to and receive power from the mounting track. In order to provide a variety of fixtures and unique lighting effects, it has been discovered that the use of small lights, such as those associated with a 12 volt system, may be used in the place of lamps requiring normal household or 120 volt current. the small 12 volt lamps require the use of a transformer to step down the 120 volts to 12 volts. Consequently, a transformer is typically located within the housing of the track lighting fixture next to the lamp itself.
In many prior art installations the transformer and replaceable lamp are co-located on a base plate which is rigidly affixed to a housing. In order to change the lamp in the track lighting fixture, it is required to undo several mechanical fasteners. Such work requires the use of additional tools and oftentimes dismounting the fixture from the track. Such dismounting is particularly inconvenient if the fixture has ben adjusted to position the emitted light on a certain object in a particular way.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a convenient system for relamping a track lighting fixture which does not require the use of additional or special tools, dismounting of the track fixture from the track or the use of a series of complex steps to effect relamping of the fixture. Such a system should be easy to manufacture, low in cost and usable by a homeowner or businessman having little to no experience in the maintenance and care of track lighting fixtures.